sans comprendre
by Asrial
Summary: Hyoga tente sa chance avec Camus. Il n'a bien entendu aucune chance. Un Camus , ca va avec un Milo. Toujours, quelques soient les circonstances.


Sans comprendre

Camus fixait son jeune élève qui avait à présent presque son âge avec un mélange de pitié et de tendresse.

Hyoga retenait dignement ses larmes mais le Verseau connaissait trop le jeune homme pour prendre comme telle son apparente distance.

Hyoga venait de se manger le râteau de sa vie et le vivait mal.

Pire encore, c'était son maitre qui venait de le lui envoyer dans les gencives.

Summum du cauchemar, il l'avait fait comme on renvoi gentiment un petit garçon à ses jouets.

Le Cygne ne put supporter l'humiliation plus longtemps.

Il tourna les talons, jeta son bouquet de fleur par terre puis fuit en courant hors du temple de son maitre.

Le français secoua doucement la tête.

"- Ne grandira-t-il donc jamais ?"

Milo s'approcha, une bière a la main.  
>Dans l'autre, il avait un mug de thé vert aux épices comme l'aimait son ami de toujours.<p>

"- Tu l'as humilié."

"- Que pouvait-il attendre d'autre ?"

"- Tu n'as pas été assez dur surtout. Si tu l'avais blessé, il aurait pu remâcher sa colère et s'en servir. Là, tu l'as envoyé au lit comme un môme de huit ans qui fait un caprice.

Le chevalier du verseau soupira doucement.

Il accepta le thé avec reconnaissance pour le scorpion.

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu redescendrais si tôt."

Milo haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'aime pas passer la nuit au harem, tu le sais."

Le verseau hocha distraitement la tête.

Il savait oui. 

"- Allons nous coucher, je suis fatigué."

Les deux hommes finirent leurs boissons puis allèrent se coucher, ensemble, dans le lit de Camus, nu à nu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme ils le faisaient depuis leurs cinq ans et demi.

Hyoga ne comprenait pas.

Où s'était-il trompé ? Il était sur de lui pourtant !

Depuis le retour à la vie de tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire, qu'ils soient d'or, de bronze ou d'argent, il avait aidé son ancien maitre à se réhabituer au Sanctuaire.

Il avait fallut un moment à Athéna pour arracher les âmes de ses chevaliers à Apollon et plus de temps encore pour obtenir d'Hades qu'il les lui rendent.

Les négociations avaient été longues et difficiles. Hades en voulait encore à Athéna de l'avoir assassiné.

Finalement, des arrangements avaient été fait. Shion avait été offerts en gage de bonne foi à Hadès.

Hyoga n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Athéna avait ainsi abandonné une âme qui l'avait si bien servit pendant si longtemps.

Bien sur, le Cygne n'était pas sensé savoir que Shion était très…Proche de Rune… Suffisamment pour que Mu ai du sang infernal par son père, atlante par sa "mère" et que son petit frère ai dix ans de moins que lui. Ca, il n'y avait guère qu'Athéna et Mu lui-même pour être au courant.  
>Et Saga puisqu'il jouait à la bête a deux dos avec Mu.<br>Et Kanon puisqu'il était le jumeau de Saga.

Et Milo qui était le copain de beuverie de Kanon.  
>Donc Camus par extension puisque les deux hommes étaient inséparables.<p>

Donc Aphrodite puisque les deux derniers ors étaient amis.

Evidement DM savait aussi puisque le plateau de fruit de mer aimaient a tenter de faire des alevins sur tous les surfaces planes entre le quatrième et le dernier temple.

Shura avait appris la chose pendant une soirée Risk avec les deux zozos précédent alors que Dokho l'avait su avant tout le monde bien sur puisque son vieux pote et Rune n'avaient pas fait que se taper dessus quand Sasha attendait le Bélier deux siècles et demi plus tôt et que Shion lui avait raconté par le menu à quel point quelques millénaires de pratique pouvait rendre la chose interpellant.

Aldébaran avait apprit la chose de la bouche de Mu puisque les deux amis étaient aussi proche que deux frères, presque.

Shaka aussi savait. Mais lui savait toujours tout. Donc par extension Aiolia aussi qui en avait parlé à Aioros qui lui-même en avait parlé à Saga qui était déjà au courant.

Bien entendu, par le jeu des amitiés, des relations maitres/élèves, des cancans et du téléphone grecque a défaut d'arabe, l'intégralité du Sanctuaire était au courant qu'Athéna avait racheté la liberté de ses chevaliers en échange de l'amoureux d'un des spectres d'Hadès qui se morfondait assez tout seul pour rendre fou son juge de tutelle qui avait été faire un scandale à son maitre.

Sauf Hyoga.

Pendant que tout le monde s'amusait d'apprendre que l'ancien pope avant l'actuel fraternisait avec l'ennemi depuis des décennies, Hyoga lui se morfondait sur sa mère.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait trouvé son maitre, toujours physiquement âgé de vingt ans, dans sa maison, au détour d'une visite, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait raté quelques trucs.

Le Cygne s'était finalement désintéressé de la carcasse congelé en mère de Béring de sa mère pour s'occuper un peu des vivants et de ses contemporains.  
>Cinq ans s'étaient enfuis depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès.<p>

Bien décidée à ne pas amputée la nouvelle chance de tous ses hommes, Athéna les avaient fait ramener au jour de leur mort.  
>Ses ors avaient donc une moyenne de 20 ans et ses argents environ 16.<p>

Les bronzes sauveurs de meubles étaient donc plus vieux que les argents leurs ainés.

Le plus mignon d'après la masse, avait été la rencontre entre Shun et Albior.

Le maitre qui avait été presque un père pour le petit garçon était resté stupéfait de voir ce que son bébé bronze était devenu.

Lorsqu'en plus Shun lui avait présenté son enfant et celui de June, plus d'un chevalier avait crut que le pauvre Cephée allait faire une attaque. Mais en homme digne, il s'était juste contenté de fondre en larmes lorsque June lui avait collé le tout petit bébé dans les mains avec un "Persès, fait un sourire à ton grand père".

Pauvre Albior….

Hyoga comprenait sa réaction. Il avait déjà eut du mal a faire de Shun un humain pensant alors de se retrouver avec un premier rejeton qui allait sans doute être pire vu la mère…

Lui aussi avait eut du mal. Son maitre Camus avait vingt ans, lui en avait dix neuf.

Les premiers jours avaient été durs pour le chevalier d'or.

Il culpabilisait de sa première mort.

Hyoga avait tenté de le rassurer. Il comprenait qu'il se soit sacrifié pour lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir abandonné. Non, vraiment, il ne fallait pas pleurer…

Finalement, Hyoga avait préféré reprendre sa chambre au palais du pope plutôt que de subir les états d'âme de son maitre plus longtemps.  
>Camus n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un soit témoin davantage de son manque de contrôle.<p>

Il avait ainsi raté la réconciliation entre le Verseau et le Scorpion qui s'était finit comme toujours, dans le même lit, autours d'un litre de glace à la vanille, de gâteaux au chocolat et d'un gros câlin.

Tout à fait platonique le câlin.

Camus comme Milo étaient absolument hétéro.

Milo s'amusait régulièrement au Harem, Camus préférait les filles délicates qu'il séduisait dans les clubs chics, mais même s'ils n'avaient absolument aucun intérêt physique l'un pour l'autre, jamais les deux hommes n'auraient passé la nuit sans avoir l'autre dans ses bras.

S'aimaient-ils ? C'était une évidence.

Étaient-ils amoureux ? Cela crevait les yeux.

Y avait-il du désir entre eux ? Absolument aucun.

Leurs cœurs se satisfaisaient pleinement de la présence l'un de l'autre.

S'ils ne se seraient jamais séparés pour dormir, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance de les trouver en situation compromettantes

Bien que l'un comme l'autre adorent les jeux sous la couette avec de délicieuses donzelles qui se partageaient même plus souvent qu'à leur tour, leurs frères étaient certains qu'aucune d'entre elle ne parviendrait à les séparer pour épouser l'un ou l'autre.

Ni Camus ni Milo n'était équipé pour aimer plus d'une personne et cette place était déjà prise.

Si tout le monde le savait au Sanctuaire, Hyoga ne l'avait jamais comprit.

Pour lui, si les deux hommes n'étaient pas encore "réellement" ensemble (le "réellement" se concrétisant par de l'échange de fluide dans ses orifices incongrus), c'étaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble tout court.

Il avait donc tenté sa chance avec son maitre.

Camus avait été courtois dans son rejet.

Il n'avait pas rit, ne s'était pas moqué, il n'avait pas été agressif ou cruel. Non, il s'était juste contenté d'un petit sourire condescendant et d'un "Je ne suis pas gay, Hyoga. Je suis désolé. Et puis quand bien même, je ne suis pas pour l'inceste et tu es comme un fils pour moi. Mais je suis sur que tu te trouveras quelqu'un de très bien un de ces jours."

Non, vraiment, Hyoga ne comprenait pas.


End file.
